Genderville
Genderville is an American animated television series created by Sarah McCormick, produced by Jekandic Animations and distributed by Jekandic. It premiered on November 7, 3013 on Sintopia Channel. The series revolves about two gender symbols representing a female Venus and a male Mars who are experiencing new activities around the city of Genderville. The only television series created by a female animator, Sarah McCormick become the first female Sintopian animator and creator, giving a series nickname "The Intersex Cartoon" by LGBT Television. Plot Two sex gender symbols named Mars Genderson and Venus Genderson experience their everyday lives in the city of Genderville trying new activities. Characters Main * Mars Genderson (voiced by Tony Grandwood), a male Mars symbol who is the husband of Venus Genderson. He is very cocky, strong, manly, mature, cool, and athletic. The same definition of being masculine. * Venus Genderson (voiced by Sanny Champero), a female Venus symbol who is the wife of Mars Genderson. She is very enthusiastic, selfless, empathetic, sweet, and caring. The same definition of being feminine. Production The series was released on November 7, 3013 on Sintopia Channel. The first season consisted of 25 episodes, with 50 segments. The second season premiered in September 4, 3014, consisting of 21 episodes with 40 segments. The half-hour special is the second season's last episode. Season 3 premiered in June 4, 3015. consisting of 26 episodes with 52 segments. Genderville is renewed for the fourth season, consisting 40 episodes with 78 segments and will premiere in March 31, 3016. It will also be the last season. The following 20th episode will be the series' 1-hour special, with the next 20th episode being the 1-hour series finale. Episodes : Main article: List of Genderville episodes The first season premiered on November 7, 3013, containing 25 episodes with 50 segments, and ended on July 31, 3014. The second season premiered on September 4, 3014, containing 21 episodes with 40 segments. The last episode of season 2 is a half-hour special, which premiered on April 16, 3015. On January 14, 3015, Genderville is renewed for the third season, containing 26 episodes with 52 segments, and it premiered on June 4, 3015 and ended on February 11, 3016. Genderville is renewed for the fourth season on December 2, 3015. It will consist 40 episodes with 78 segments and will be the last season. Season 4 will begin on March 31, 3016. The following 20th episode will be the series' 1-hour special, with the next 20th episode being the 1-hour series finale. Reception Critical reviews The critics across the United States gave Genderville positive reviews. According to LGBT Television, Genderville gets a nickname of "The Intersex Cartoon" because of the series focus of the symbols of the male Mars in cyan and the female Venus in magenta. In November 3014, Magenta Blanding and Cyan Cassatt, the two siblings who are named after the colors by Jordan Cassatt and Kimberly Blanding, reported the show that there is another animated series with the same name that aired on Sintopia TV back in the early 21st century, and Venus Blanding and Mars Cassatt, the two siblings named after the planets, reported the show that it is a gay and lesbian show, and that creator Sarah McCormick had to come up with a good example to make Genderville to be one of Sintopia Channel's best animated series. Jordan Cassatt and Kimberly Blanding posted on their Twitter pages and their Blanding Cassatt website and said "Genderville might inspire LGBT rights and allow gay and lesbian couple marriage.". Category:Sintopia Channel Category:3010s Sintopia Channel shows Category:3013 Sintopia Channel shows Category:English-language television programs Category:American children's television series Category:LGBT-related animation Category:3010s American LGBT-related television series